User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Tsukasa Amane
This article is about the fanmade 3 Servant Tsukasa Amane from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Charm Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 64% |l3 = 68% |l4 = 72% |l5 = 76% |l6 = 80% |l7 = 84% |l8 = 88% |l9 = 92% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = NP Rate+ |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= ) Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Offensive Success Rate - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 33% |l3 = 36% |l4 = 39% |l5 = 42% |l6 = 45% |l7 = 48% |l8 = 51% |l9 = 54% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Charges [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Tsukuyo Amane|'Tsukuyo Amane']]'s NP by 20%. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 5% |c2 = 10% |c3 = 15% |c4 = 20% |c5 = 25% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Doppel= 100% Chance to Seal all enemies' NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1040% |l2 = 1040% |l3 = 1040% |l4 = 1040% |l5 = 1040% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 20% |c5 = 20% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Caster. Tsukasa has merely converted her Item Construction skill into a veil of untraceable magic which conceals her presence. After all, her Item Construction is in the form of songs... Well, no Caster should be smacking people with their flutes anyway. Her sister could essentially do the same thing, but she wishes not to. |jb4 = |b4 = 『Ballad of Cherry Blossoms』 Under the light of the moon, this song devoted to the beautiful dances of cherry blossoms. Gracefully, yet fierce, Beautifully, yet vicious, Harmoniously, yet in discord, This is the dream of two sisters, For she would gladly be the demon to consume anything, Who dares to tread in their paths. |jb5 = |b5 = 『'Dee'』 "I'm doing the best I can!" Doppel of Disconnection. Aquarium Shaped. The master of this emotion, free from being bound by her own environment or circumstances, drowns in affection for her other half as the one person who understands her. By using this Doppel, the two of them cut themselves off from all connections except theirs. As long as they stay within this tiny half-planet, they each only believe in what the other can sense; outsiders will never get through to them, no matter how many opinions one expresses or how overbearing an attitude one takes. The use of this Doppel shuts out the diverse values held by others, thereby stabilizing one’s mind, But as a side effect, their hold on society’s ethics will dwindle as well. }} Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts